elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 1.3.5
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.3.5 is an incremental patch that addresses issues mainly with quests, but also includes fixes for gameplay, dungeons, and NPCs in Cyrodiil. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War Art & Animation Combat & Gameplay Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests UI Alliance War General *Eyes-the-Path has decided to find the right path to the Northern Morrowind Gate, and is now selling Elite Gear. *Wanders-Far has reduced the cost of gear, and is now selling at the same rate as other nearby vendors. Art & Animation Animation *Mounting a horse while wearing the goblin disguise from the quest A Goblin's Affection will no longer cause animation errors. *Light attack animations will now blend together more smoothly. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where some buffs were stacking multiple times, and in some situations could become permanently stuck until you log out, causing you to deal drastically more damage than intended. *Fixed an issue where swapping your weapon to a bow would make arrows disappear and cause health bar desyncs. Sorcerer Daedric Summoning *Fixed an issue where you weren't able to use weapon attacks after swapping your weapon while Volatile Familiar was slotted on one action bar. Monsters *Vampires can no longer feed upon Camels. *Fixed an issue so most vanity pets will no longer have collision. Dungeons & Group Content Craglorn *Petronium Libo can no longer be attacked by members of the Aldmeri Dominion or Ebonheart Pact. Dungeons Selene's Web *You will no longer become desynced from the dungeon if you log out during the fight with Selene and the fight resets. Trials General *Difficult mode Trials quests will now award loot appropriate for completing difficult mode. *Fixed an issue where weapon enchantments specifically from Trials difficult mode did not have increased values. Hel Ra Citadel *When playing in difficult mode, you will now be able to properly use the synergy Destructive Outbreak to break free from the monster ability Stone Form. Exploration & Itemization General *The Divines Armor Trait will now properly increase Mundus Stone effects. Achievements *The White Gold Tower achievement has been removed from the achievement list until that content is available for completion. Quests Auridon *Rites of the Queen: Queen Ayrenn will no longer get stuck while fighting through Inner Tanzelwil. Craglorn *The Corrupted Stone: You can now assist your group during the quest step "Reach the Warrior's Apex Stone" even if you're not currently on the quest. Fighters Guild *The Prismatic Core: Fixed an issue where Merric could get stuck and prevent the quest from progressing. Glenumbra *Vines and Villains: You will now be able to progress through this quest regardless if you have the Red Rook disguise already in your inventory. Reaper's March *Two Moons Path: The POI for this area can now be discovered and completed, and the quest for Cadwell's Silver will no longer update until Two Moons Path is completed. Stonefalls *Sadal's Final Defeat: Fixed an issue that was preventing you from defeating Sadal. UI General *Fixed an issue where you were being erroneously charged for items that were not listed past the allowed 30 days when listing items on the Guild Store repeatedly. *Fixed an issue where stacks of Enchanting Runes were appearing as garbled attachments when returned through in-game mail. You will now see the proper stacks of runes in your mail. Category:Online: Patches